With the rapid increase in the use of electronic devices, electronic device vendors are competitively developing an electronic device for providing convenient and various additional functions to ensure more users. In particular, various applications which provide various functions for convenience and leisure of users are recently provided in a competitive manner. Therefore, several to dozens of applications are installed in the electronic device.
In particular, with the exponential increase in the number of applications in recent years, a user of the electronic device frequently performs a process for downloading and installing a desired application and for deleting an unnecessary application. In other words, the user of the electronic device may install or delete a new application, and may reinstall the deleted application. For example, the user of the electronic device may download a game application, which has never been installed before, from a server and install it to the electronic device, and may delete the installed game application and thereafter reinstall it by downloading the deleted game application.
As such, since the user of the electronic device repeats the process for installing and deleting the application several times, a situation occurs in which the application is unintentionally deleted or is deleted due to shortage of memory capacity. When the application installed in the electronic device is deleted, in order to determine which application is deleted, the user confirms download information by accessing a link through which the application is downloaded, and also in order to reinstall the application, the user searches for the application again by accessing to the download link, thereby causing inconvenience to the user.
Accordingly, there is a need for a method capable of easily confirming a deleted application in an electronic device and for easily reinstalling the deleted application.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.